


Anytime, Ampora

by cherrywritesstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Drowning, Eridan Ampora Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywritesstuff/pseuds/cherrywritesstuff
Summary: Cold. That was all Sollux could feel. The water around, pulling him down, sinking, as he got colder, and colder, and colder….
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Anytime, Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> WC: 804  
> ••  
> This is short, ik but i wrote it for my lovely friend Teddy!! ILY BBY

_Cold. That was all Sollux could feel. The water around, pulling him down, sinking, as he got colder, and colder, and colder…._

* * *

"S0methings wr0ng." Aradia spoke, looking at her friends. Currently, she was with Eridan, Feferi and Equius. 

"Oh?" Equius looked over at her, "How so?"

"I d0n't kn0w. S0methings 0ff th0ugh, I kn0w that."

Eridan rolled his eyes and kept walking, shoving his hands in his pockets, "It's probably nothing." He shrugged. 

"N0, n0." She came to a halt, and looked around. "S0mething is wr0ng."

The group turned to fully face her, Eridan crossing his arms, "Im tellin you it's nothin."

"And i'm telling y0u it's s0mething!!" Aradia yelled back, clenching her fists. "S0mething is wr0ng Eridan! I d0n't kn0w wh0, i d0n't kn0w what but i have a bad feeling!!"

The group stared, stunned at her lashing out. Feferi took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "W)(y don't we pester everyone, just to make sure okay? Will that )(elp?"

Aradia nodded, "Yeah, that's a g00d idea. I'll pester S0l and Tavr0s."

Feferi smiled, "I'll do Karkat and Kanaya! Eri! Do Vriska and Gamzee! Equius do Nepeta and Terezi!"

Eridan grumbled but nodded, "I'm tellin you, everyones okay."

"Eridan please." Feferi begged, looking at him, "Please do this."

He nodded, "Okay, okay."

* * *

_It's so… so cold._

* * *

"Everyone answered me!" Feferi announced, "W)(at about you guys?" Eridan and Equius nodded, "All good here." Equius shrugged.

"Aradia?" They all looked at her..She stared at her phone, looking terrified. "S0llux hasn't texted me back." 

"He's probably fine." Eridan shrugged, "He steps awway for long periods of time sometimes."

She frowned at Eridan, "I d0n't kn0w.. He usually answers me pretty quick." 

Eridan took a step forward and grabbed her shoulder, "Hes okay. Trust me. Now, I gotta get home before Cro yells at me." Eridan walked away, leaving the crowd worried, alone and scared.

* * *

Sollux felt two arms wrap around him, but he was too weak to react. He fainted in the arms, the water in his body over taking him, causing him to shut down.

* * *

Cronus swam quickly and fast, but carrying a troll like Sollux and trying to get to the surface as fast as possible was tough. Even though he looked skinny, Sollux was way too lanky. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He kept repeating out loud, "Come on Sol, stay wvith me." He swam faster.

* * *

Eridan walked through the front door, glancing around, "Cro? You here?" He walked around the tall house for his brother. 

"ERIDAN!" The front door was thrown open causing Eridan to jump, "SHIT!" He turned around, "WWHAT THE HELL CRO??" 

"COME HERE, NOWV!!"

"WWhy?" Eridan looked confused, "WWhat did somebody die or somethin?"

"Its Sollux."

* * *

Eridan held Sollux's hand, tightly. Sol was laying in his bed, barely alive, "You wwere right." Eridan said as Aradia walked in, "Somethin wwas wwrong."

"What happened?" She spoke timidly, walking over and sitting next to Eridan. "He drowwned. He fuckin drowwned Aradia. Right outside my house."

She held his shoulder, "It'll be 0kay. S0l's str0ng he can make it through this. I kno0 he can." She turned fully to face his body before standing, "I'll leave y0u al0ne."

Eridan felt tears fall as he gripped Sol's hand harder, "You bastard!" He choked out, "You could've died!' He started crying. 

"Fuck you actually might die!! And i wwill never get the chance to tell you! You.. you narcissistic asshole!!" Eridan slammed his head down onto the bed and sobbed.

"Tell….tell me what, ED?" Sollux spoke quietly, running his spare hand through Eridan's hair, trying to calm him. Eridan's head shot up quickly, 

"Sol." He breathed out.

"I didnt know you could cry." Sollux commented, smirking, "Like theriouthly, thince when could you, Eridan Ampora, cry in front of otherth?"

Eridan laughed weakly and sniffled, "Not many see me like this, you should feel lucky." 

Sollux ran his hand down Eridan's face and held his cheek. "What are you never going to get the chance to tell me?" 

Eridan leaned into Sollux's grasp, sighing softly, "Im so happy your alive."

"Eridan." Sollux said sternly, sitting up, "What ith it?"

Eridan laughed and started crying again, "Im red for you. I have been for swweeps. I, as Dave says, I am in lovve wwith you, Sollux Captor."

Eridan sighed, "And I knoww, I knoww that you will nevver, evver, lovve me back and that's okay. I understand and-" Eridan was interrupted by Sollux flicking his face.

"You dumbathth. I love you too." 

Eridan shot up and wrapped his arms around Sollux, "Holy shit."

Sollux laughed and hugged him back, "Geez, who knew it'd take me almost dying to get thith out of you."

Eridan slapped him on the arm, "Shut up and kiss me, Captor."

Sollux laughed, "Anytime, Ampora."


End file.
